Jealous
by exgulliver
Summary: Minggu ini Super Junior meraih peringkat pertama disemua acara musik. Membuat mereka menempati posisi All-kill diminggu kedua bulan September. Yesung bahkan mengirimkan pesan ucapan selamat ke semua orang. Anehnya, Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya yang tidak menerima pesan tersebut. Apakah yang membuat Yesung mengabaikan kekasih barunya? / This is KyuSung! :) read n then review juseyoo


**Tittle** : Jealous

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Comfort

**Rated** : T

**Cast** :

- Kyuhyun

- Yesung

- Super Junior

**Summary** : Minggu ini Super Junior meraih peringkat satu disemua acara musik. Membuat mereka menempati posisi All-kill diminggu kedua bulan September. Semua member merasa senang atas keberhasilan tersebut. Yesung bahkan mengirimkan pesan ucapan selamat ke semua orang. Anehnya, Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya yang tidak menerima pesan tersebut. Apakah yang membuat Yesung mengabaikan kekasih barunya?

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : Typos, BL, skinship, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

**_~~~Happy Reading~~~_**

**_###===Jealous===###_**

.

.

.

"Huwaaaah~~!" Shindong membuka pintu waiting room Super Junior sembari berteriak girang. Dibelakangnya, para member mengikutinya masuk satu per satu. Raut wajah mereka terlihat begitu cerah meskipun nampak garis-garis kelelahan yang cukup jelas.

Mereka –Super Junior− baru saja meraih posisi pertama disebuah acara musik SBS, Inkigayo. Kebahagiaan yang melebihi kemenangan sebelumnya. Tropi hari ini membuat mereka menjadi idol yang berhasil merajai seluruh _music show_ minggu ini. Orang-orang menyebutnya dengan "_All-kill_".

Manager hyung segera bertepuk tangan begitu dirinya masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Kerja bagus anak-anak! Kalian hebat!" sanjungnya.

"Terima kasih hyungnim~" Sang Leader, Leeteuk membungkukkan badan mewakili rasa terima kasihnya. Kedua manik teduhnya terlihat basah karena rasa haru yang tak dapat ia bendung. Terlalu bahagia sepertinya.

"Rasanya aku ingin memeluk seluruh ELF kita sekarang.." celetuk Donghae. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya disofa kosong sebelah Ryeowook. Mengambil sebuah kipas kecil untuk mendinginkan lehernya yang berkeringat.

Kekasihnya segera menimpali, "peluklah jika kau mampu, Lee Donghae."

"Wae?" dengan polosnya namja itu balik bertanya.

Seseorang yang mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari sang namja Mokpo itu pun menghentikan sesaat aktivitasnya menyeka keringat. Ia berbalik untuk menatap hyung kekanakannya tersebut, "kau pikir berapa juta ELF yang harus kau peluk?"

Semua member kecuali Lee Donghae, tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan menohok yang keluar dari mulut tajam Cho Kyuhyun. Sementara itu ekspresi wajah Donghae berubah 'blank'.

"Hahaha.. Donghae~ya, berpikirlah sebelum kau mengatakan sesuatu. Bagaimana jika seseorang menuntut tanggungjawab atas ucapanmu barusan?" Leeteuk tertawa didepan cermin. Ia kembali membersihkan riasan wajahnya.

"Selamat untuk kemenangan kalian hari ini^^ kerja bagus hyung, dongsaeng. Aku merasa bangga dan senang melihatnya.."

Kangin mengernyitkan dahi mendengar kata-kata sang eternal magnae, "apa itu?"

Ryeowook menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Kangin. "Pesan dari Yesungie hyung.."

"Ah~ aku juga mendapatkan pesan yang sama.." ucapan Eunhyuk membuat para member segera memeriksa ponsel mereka masing-masing.

"Kurasa Yesungie hyung mengirimkannya pada kita semua.."

"Kau benar Donghae~ya. Aigoo~ _rabbid dog_ ini benar-benar pandai berbicara manis.." meskipun bibirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata bernada ejekan, jemarinya justru mengetikkan beberapa kata terima kasih dan semangat untuk Yesung. Yah.. begitulah sikap Kim Heechul yang kita kenal. Terlalu unik, cukup sulit dipahami.

Ketika para member yang lain sibuk membalas pesan Yesung, Kyuhyun justru nampak kebingungan. Semua member menerima pesan yang sama, tapi kenapa hanya dia seorang yang tidak melihat satu pesanmu dari Yesung? Bukankah keterlaluan jika kekasihnya tersebut justru melupakan dirinya?

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" Leeteuk yang menyadari ekspresi tak wajar Kyuhyun pun berinisiatif untuk bertanya.

Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan wajah bingung, "aku tidak mendapat pesan apapun dari Yesungie hyung."

"Eh? Kau serius?" Ryeowook berusaha meyakinkan.

Yang ditanya hanya mampu mengangguk lemah. Berapa kali pun diperiksa, tetap tidak ada pesan ucapan selamat apapun dari Sang 'Lead Vocal'.

"Aneh.. kau kekasihnya, tapi kenapa hyung tidak mengirimkannya padamu?" sahut Sungmin dari sudut ruangan. Namja bunny itu sedang sibuk mengganti pakaiannya ke _style casual_ untuk pulang.

"Mungkin Kyuhyun membuatnya marah.."

"Apa maksudmu dengan marah, Eunhyuk~ah?" tanya Leeteuk.

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahu. "Itu hanya kemungkinan. Aku melakukan hal semacam itu jika sedang kesal dengan Donghae."

"Ah~ jiwa para _uke_ yang sensitif.."

.

**_Bugh!_**

.

"Yakk~ kenapa memukulku?"

"Mulut besar, kau pikir kau itu _seme_?" pernyataan Kangin barusan nampaknya menyinggung perasaan uri Heenim.

"Geurae~ apa mungkin aku ini menjadi _uke_?"

"Kangin hyung benar Heechulie hyung, membayangkannya menjadi _uke_ jauh lebih mengerikan.."

"Mworago?!" Kangin bangkit dari kursinya begitu mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk.

Mengetahui akan adanya aroma-aroma 'pergulatan sumo', Leeteuk mencoba menghentikan dengan menahan Kangin. "Sudahlah, jangan terlalu serius.. Sekarang selesaikan kegiatan kalian dan kita pulang segera!"

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Para member Super Junior sudah berada dalam perjalanan pulang mereka ke dorm.

"Yaak~ Eunhyukie hyung, Donghae hyung, lihatlah moment skinship kalian tersebar dimana-mana!" Ryeowook berceloteh seorang diri dari sudut kursi belakang. Sebagai Presiden EunHae shipper, namja mungil itu memberi perhatian yang cukup ekstra kepada dua hyungnya tersebut.

Dua orang yang namanya disebut segera menoleh dan mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sama, "wae?"

Ryeowook menatap mereka bergantian, "igo! Lihatlah para EunHae addict ini menyebar luaskan skinship kalian di atas panggung hari ini.."

Eunhyuk memerah melihat gambar yang ditunjukkan Ryeowook. Apakah pandangan sayangnya kepada Donghae begitu kentara?

"Jika hubungan kalian dibuat _go public_, pasti reaksinya luar biasa.." suara Kangin terdengar menyambung dari kursi tengah.

"Haha.. ide gila yang cukup menarik~" Shindong yang duduk disampingnya ikut mengomentari.

"Tapi kasian Siwon hyung kalau kalian sampai _go public_. Dia akan disebut sebagai perusak hubungan orang.." ujar si namja pecinta jerapah dengan polosnya.

"Puahahaha! Ryeowook~ah,.." Shindong dan Kangin tertawa lebar mendengar komentar Ryeowook.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Di dalam pesawat yang membawanya menuju Milan, Siwon nampak gelisah setelah merasakan telinganya berdengung tiba-tiba. "Eh?"

"Kenapa?" sang manager melontarkan pertanyaan heran kepada artisnya.

"Anni hyungnim, hanya saja telinga terus berdengung seperti ada nyamuk yang terbang disekelilingku.."

Choi Siwon.. apa mungkin ada nyamuk di dalam sebuah pesawat?

Namja berkacamata yang duduk disampingnya kembali bersuara, "itu bukan nyamuk. Kata orang, kalau telingamu mendadak berdengung, itu berarti ada orang yang sedang membicarakanmu disuatu tempat."

"Jinjja?" Siwon terlihat penasaran mendengar hal tersebut.

"Itu hanya kata orang, tapi aku tak tahu benar atau tidak.."

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

'Hyungie, kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan dan panggilanku?' di dalam mobil yang berbeda, Kyuhyun termenung menatap ponselnya.

Karena Yesung tidak mengirimkan pesan selamat pada Kyuhyun, namja itu memutuskan untuk bertanya. Namun sampai mereka meninggalkan gedung SBS, Yesung tak kunjung memberi balasan apapun. Ia bahkan terkesan enggan untuk mengangkat panggilan Kyuhyun.

'Mungkin aku harus bertanya pada Jongjin hyung..' setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan pada Jongjin, adik Yesung.

.

.

**_"_****_Jongjin hyung.. apa Yesungie hyung sedang bersamamu?"_**

.

.

Selang beberapa menit, ponselnya menampilkan sebuah pesan balasan dari Jongjin.

.

.

**_"_****_Ne Kyuhyun~ah, hyung bersamaku sekarang di MoBit.."_**

.

.

'Jadi Yesungie hyung sedang di MoBit? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?' Kyuhyun mengetikkan pesan balasan berisi ucapan terima kasih kepada Jongjin.

Obsidian Kyuhyun melempar pandangan frustasi keluar jendela. 'Apa aku melakukan kesalahan yang membuatnya kesal?' batinnya bertanya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Jongjin menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang duduk di balkon kafe dengan dua gelas minuman yang dia bawa dari lantai bawah. "Minumanmu hyung.." diletakkannya salah satu gelas minuman tersebut tepat didepan sang kakak.

Yesung menoleh, "terima kasih Jongjin~ah.."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hyung? Kulihat kau melamun sebelum aku datang.."

"Tidak ada.. hanya saja moodku saat ini sedang tidak baik." Yesung meminum isi gelas yang diberikan dongsaengnya. Rasa coffee yang sedikit pahit serta lembutnya krim vanila langsung menyentuh indra perasanya.

"Apa karena Kyuhyun?"

Yesung sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan adiknya. _'Darimana ia tahu?'_

"Apa aku benar?" Jongjin kembali menghujaninya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Bukan, bukan karena Kyuhyun.." elaknya. Yesung memilih membuang muka dari tatapan menyelidik sang adik.

"Kyuhyun mengirim pesan padaku, dia menanyankan keberadaanmu."

_'__Ah.. jadi karena itu Jongjin bisa tahu.' _Yesung mengaduk-aduk buliran-buliran es yang terdapat dalam minumannya. "Dia mengirim pesan?"

Jongjin mengangguk. "Kau pasti tidak membalas pesannya sampai ia memilih bertanya padaku.."

"Hyung hanya sedang kesal dengan Kyuhyun.."

"Karena apa? Setauku, sejauh ini kalian tidak pernah bertengkar.."

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah hiruk-pikuk orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitar Mouse Rabbit. Ia kembali berucap, "mungkin aku sedikit kekanakan.. tapi kali ini aku merasa−"

Helaan nafas panjang dari bibir Yesung terdengar memberi jeda, "−cemburu.."

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan jadwal promosi Mamacita sore tadi, para member Super Junior malam ini terlihat berkumpul di dorm lantai 12. Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan beberapa meja kecil yang dibuat menjadi satu dibagian tengah. Aneka jenis makanan telah tersedia di atas meja. Tak lupa beberapa botol bir dan soju ikut berdiri tegak seolah menanti untuk dihabiskan.

Para member Super Junior −minus Siwon dan Yesung− duduk berjajar mengelilingi meja yang berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut.

"Karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir promosi Mamacita, kita akan merayakannya dengan makan bersama. Sekaligus merayakan kemenangan kita disemua _music show_ minggu ini.." Leader Leeteuk memberi ucapan pembuka sebelum acara makan-makan mereka dimulai.

"Bersulang untuk kerja keras kita selama promosi ~" Kangin mengangkat gelas minumnya. Anggota yang lain mengikuti dan sesaat kemudian mereka bersulang bersama.

.

.

**_Ting tong ~_**

.

.

"Siapa yang datang?" Sungmin mendengar bunyi bel pintu yang ditekan.

Leeteuk segera berdiri dari tempatnya, "mungkin itu Yesungie."

"Yaak kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau mengundangnya?"

"Mian Heechul~ah, aku lupa.. hehe~ aku buka dulu pintunya.." sebelum mendengar komentar Heechul lebih lanjut, Leeteuk memutuskan kabur untuk membuka pintu.

Sekitar 2 menit kemudian, Leeteuk kembali bersama seorang namja imut dengan setelan kaos putih dipadukan jas hitam serta celana panjang yang senada berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Oh, Yesungie hyung!"

"Annyeong Ryeowook~ah.. Malam semuanya.." Yesung membungkukkan badan untuk menyapa hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"Yesungie, ayo duduk. Kami baru saja memulai acaranya.." Leeteuk menuntun Yesung agar duduk disampingnya.

Yesung yang menyadari posisi duduknya berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk mengiyakan.

"Hyung, kenapa kau terlihat muram? Kau sakit?" Donghae yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun bisa melihat perbedaan diraut wajah 'baby face' Yesung.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya. Mau tak mau pandangannya harus bertemu dengan obsidian kelam Kyuhyun yang memandangnya penuh arti. Entahlah.. tatapan itu tak bisa dijelaskan seperti apa.

Manik bulan sabit Yesung segera beralih pada namja disamping Kyuhyun, "aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit lelah setelah membantu Eomma dan Jongjin di kafe.."

"Jangan terlalu lelah hyung.." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara dengan nada lirih. Ia bahkan menghilangkan panggilan 'baby' pada Yesung.

"Cha~ karena semuanya sudah ada di sini, ayo kita habiskan makanan ini sekarang!" suara lantang Kangin memberi tanda kepada para member untuk segera menyantap makan malam mereka. Malam ini adalah pesta perayaan, jadi mereka bebas makan apapun yang mereka mau.

Acara makan-makan tersebut berlalu dengan penuh tawa dan berbagai cerita.

"Kaos itu benar-benar menghabiskan uangku!" Eunhyuk kembali meratapi dirinya yang harus membayar puluhan kaos untuk para member Super Junior dan para staff.

"Haha.. kau sendiri yang memilih undiannya dengan tanganmu, ancovy!" ujar Heechul memberi komentar tanpa belas kasihan.

Ditengah cerita comeback para member, Yesung hanya tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa pelan. Memilih menjadi seorang pendengar karena memang ia tidak mempunyai hal menarik untuk diceritakan.

Yesung menuangkan bir kedalam gelas minumnya yang kosong. Saat mulut gelas tersebut telah menyentuh bibirnya, sebuah tangan mendadak menurunkannya. Yesung hanya bisa terpaku ditempat melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Jangan minum itu," Kyuhyun memberikan gelas berisi _coke_ pada Yesung. Mengambil alih gelas bir Yesung dan menenggak isinya dalam sekali teguk.

"Yesung~ah, kenapa kau bisa menyanyikan nada yang begitu tinggi, eoh?" pandangan Yesung teralihkan pada Heechul yang kini berbicara padanya.

"Karena suaramu itu.. aku harus meraih nada tinggi yang menyakitkan~ pita suaraku rasanya mau putus~!" seru Heechul. Namja itu nampaknya mulai kehilangan kesadaran karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Hehe.. mian hyung, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kesusahan.." Yesung tersenyum lembut. Pasti yang Heechul maksud adalah bagian menyanyinya di Super Show 6.

"Aigooo~ aku tidak marah padamu, aku memujimu.. hik!"

"Terima kasih hyung.." sahut Yesung menanggapi celotehan namja berjuluk _Cinderella_ tersebut.

"Donghae~ya, lebih baik bawa kekasihmu ke kamar. Namja itu kelihatan sudah mabuk berat.." ujar Kangin memberi saran.

Donghae mengangguk setuju setelah melihat kondisi Eunhyuk yang mulai berbicara tidak jelas. Wajahnya juga sudah memerah. Ia pun membawa Eunhyuk kembali ke kamarnya di lantai 11.

Satu per satu para member Super Junior mulai tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Heechul sudah jatuh terlelap di atas sofa setelah berceloteh tidak jelas selama 20 menit penuh. Membicarakan bantal pemberian Puff yang mendadak hilang dan ternyata ada di kamar Ryeowook. Menceritakan kisah cintanya bersama sang pujaan hati dalam dunia fantasi, Anna. Bahkan ia berceloteh mengenai bakat menulis fanfiction yang belakangan ini ia anggap sebagai keahlian baru.

Kangin memutuskan untuk membawa Leeteuk ke kamar. Shindong juga memilih kembali ke rumah sebelum ia benar-benar mabuk dan tak mampu mengemudi dengan benar.

Yang tertinggal kini hanyalah Yesung, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

"Hik.. Yesungie hyung~ aku mencintaimu.." Ryeowook memeluk lengan kiri Yesung dengan manja. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Aroma alkohol menyeruak hebat dari nafasnya yang terasa panas.

"Hyung juga mencintaimu Ryeowook~ah.." jika sudah begini, bisa dipastikan bahwa Kim Ryeowook telah mabuk berat.

"Aigoo Ryeowook~ah, ayo kembali ke kamarmu sekarang.." Sungmin membantu tubuh sempoyongan Ryeowook untuk berdiri. Namja bunny itu masih memiliki kesadaran penuh karena sedari tadi ia hanya meminum satu gelas soju.

"Yesungie hyung, Kyuhyun~ah.. aku bawa Ryeowook ke kamar nde. Kalian lanjutkan saja berdua.."

"Ne Sungmin~ah.. jangan lupa berikan air putih pada anak itu.."

"Ne hyung.." dengan sedikit usaha, Sungmin memapah tubuh Ryeowook ke dalam kamar. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung berdua dalam kecanggungan.

"Kyu, lebih baik aku pulang sekarang. Ini sudah larut malam.." Yesung membereskan barang-barang pribadinya. Ia kembali mengenakan jas hitamnya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam memperhatikan. Ia tidak berbicara apapun meski kini pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok Yesung.

"Aku pulang Kyu, segeralah beristirahat.." Yesung mulai bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

.

**_Grep!_**

.

.

Langkah kakinya baru bergerak sejauh 4 langkah dari ruang tengah, akan tetapi sebuah pelukan erat telah menahan gerakannya.

"Yesungie hyung.."

Yesung bisa merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun yang berhembus didekat telinganya. Suaranya terdengar serak dan berat.

"Yesungie hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun kedua kalinya.

Yesung tak bergeming. "Kyu, aku mau pulang.." ia berusaha melepas kungkungan tangan Kyuhyun disekitar dadanya. Tapi apa yang ia dapat justru dekapan yang semakin erat.

"Apa aku membuatmu marah, hyung?" kali ini suara bassnya terdengar parau.

"Kyu.." Yesung tertegun mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Apakah sikapnya sungguh keterlaluan?

"Hyung, jangan bersikap seolah kau tidak peduli. Apa aku membuat kesalahan?" Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh kekasihnya.

"Kyu.. bolehkah aku mengatakannya?" Yesung tetap menunduk dalam kebimbangannya untuk bercerita atau tidak.

"Kau boleh mengatakannya, hyung."

Manik bulan sabit itu akhirnya berani menatap obsidian kelam Kyuhyun. Sedikit tak percaya karena ia mendapati obsidian itu berkaca-kaca.

"Kyu.." hatinya diterpa rasa bersalah setelah melihat bagaimana wajah sendu Kyuhyun. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Katakan apa salahku hyung, jangan mengabaikanku.."

Ibu jari Yesung terulur untuk menghapus air mata Kyuhyun yang mengalir dari sudut maniknya. "Uljima.."

"Mianhae.. aku sudah keterlaluan padamu.." Yesung kembali menunduk.

Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi chubby Yesung. "Wae?"

"Aku.." ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Yesung kembali mengutarakan isi hatinya. "−cemburu.."

_'__Ah~ jadi karena hal ini..'_ inner Kyuhyun. "Apa maksudmu, baby?"

Dengan ragu-ragu bibir plum Yesung akhirnya mau bercerita. "Aku cemburu melihatmu memeluk Heechulie hyung.." pandangan Yesung beralih pada sosok Heechul yang masih tertidur di atas sofa.

"Kau memeluknya begitu erat saat encore Inkigayo tadi sore. Aku berusaha mengabaikan perasaan tidak suka ini, tapi entahlah.. rasanya aku begitu sedih dan kesal melihat kalian berdua. Sepertinya aku memang terlalu kekanakan.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Baby hyungie~.." ia mengembalikan pandangan Yesung pada obsidiannya.

"Aku mengerti.. sebelumnya aku minta maaf, ok? Aku tidak tahu jika tindakanku tadi sore ternyata membuatmu kesal. Aku memeluk Heechul hyung hanya untuk mengungkapkan rasa senangku dan tidak lebih.."

Tangan Kyuhyun mengusap surai hitam Yesung, "Apa karena hal ini kau tidak mengirim pesan ucapan selamat apa pun dan mengabaikanku?"

"Mianhae.." lirih Yesung.

_'__Ckc.. kau benar-benar membuatku gemas hyungie!'_ batin Kyuhyun berkomentar dalam hati. Ia bersyukur karena yang terjadi dalam hubungannya kali ini bukanlah masalah besar.

Jika kau tahu bagaimana frustasinya Kyuhyun ketika seharian ini Yesung mengabaikannya, keberadaan Sang PSP dan botol penuh wine pun tidak berhasil menarik perhatiannya sedikitpun. Lebih baik ia kehilangan kedua hal tersebut daripada harus kehilangan perhatian serta kehadiran Yesung disisinya.

Tangan Kyuhyun menarik sang kekasih ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Tangannya mendekap erat tubuh mungil tersebut. "Tak perlu minta maaf, lain kali aku akan menjaga tindakanku. Karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama jika kau dalam pelukan orang lain, bahkan seorang Lee Donghae dan Choi Siwon."

Yesung membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Menyamankan tubuhnya dalam kehangatan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang begitu menenangkan. "Benarkah?" baritonnya terdengar mempertanyakan.

"Jinjjaro.. karena cemburu adalah hal yang jauh lebih berharga daripada kau tidak cemburu sedikitpun. Setidaknya dengan perasaan itu, kita tahu betapa besarnya cinta yang kita miliki satu sama lain. Bagaimana kita tidak ingin kehilangan dan ditinggalkan.. perasaan itu lebih berharga dan tak ada alasan apa pun untuk kau meminta maaf karenanya."

"Kyunie..." penuturan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat hatinya terasa lebih tenang. Rasa kesal dan sedih yang sebelumnya melingkupi, kini menghilang entah kemana.

Ia tahu Kyuhyun itu lebih muda, tapi Yesung mempercayakan hubungan ini sepenuhnya pada namja tersebut. Yesung akan mengikuti alur yang Kyuhyun ciptakan dan membiarkan dongsaengnya memimpin hubungan mereka.

Baginya, tak masalah siapa yang memimpin, selama hati dan perasaannya menyatu. Kebahagiaannya telah lebih dari cukup saat Kyuhyun mendekapnya. Mengatakan kalimat-kalimat layaknya orang dewasa yang bisa membuat hatinya tenang.

"Saranghae Yesungie hyung.. Saranghae.."

Yesung sedikit bergidik merasakan nafas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa lehernya serta suara bass yang berbisik ditelinganya. Senyum manis itu mengembang tanpa bisa ia cegah. "Nado saranghae Kyunie.."

"Jadi sekarang kau tidak akan mengabaikanku lagi?" Kyuhyun meregangkan pelukannya. Kedua tangannya tetap mendekap tubuh Yesung dalam jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Anni.." Yesung menengadahkan kepala sedikit ke atas untuk menatap Kyuhyun. "Tidak akan.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum..

.

**_Chu~_**

.

Ia memberi kecupan selama beberapa detik pada bibir plum Yesung. Hanya mengecupnya sebagai sebuah simbol kebahagiaan serta kasih sayangnya yang tulus.

Kyuhyun mengakhiri kecupannya. "Selamanya hatiku hanya untukmu.."

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Setelah menerima bujukan namjachingu-nya untuk menginap, Yesung pun kini tengah membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang Kyuhyun.

Dimana Cho Kyuhyun? Namja itu juga sedang berbaring diranjang yang sama yaitu disamping tubuh Yesung. Membiarkan kepala sang kekasih berbaring dilengan kanannya.

"Kyu, lain kali kau harus memperhatikan pakaianmu.." celetuk Yesung tiba-tiba. Ia menyentuh kemeja berwarna biru muda yang melekat dibadan Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo baby? Bukankah aku sudah memakai pakaian yang rapi?"

Yesung menggeleng seperti anak kecil, "anni.. bukan karena itu. Maksudku, kau harus memperhatikan ukurannya.."

"Nde? Apa terlalu besar?"

"Justru karena pakaianmu yang kurang besar. Yang kau pakai selalu terlihat ketat belakangan ini. Bagaimana jika orang-orang mempunyai pikiran lain saat melihatmu?"

"Ah~~" Kyuhyun menampilkan seringainya tanpa sepengetahuan Yesung. "Apa kekasihku ini merasa tidak rela jika tubuh sang pujaan hati dinikmati orang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kepercayaan diri penuh.

_Blush_! Yesung merona. Apakah kata-katanya terdengar seperti mengatakan hal semacam itu?

"M-mwo? Bukan itu, hanya saja.. tadi aku melihat kemejamu terangkat saat encore di Inkigayo. Bahkan Wookie yang menyadari hal tersebut terlihat tersenyum malu saat melihatnya."

"Oh, benarkah seperti itu?" komentar Kyuhyun dengan nada seolah-olah tak percaya.

"Kau itu idol namja, tak perlu menunjukkan tubuhmu seperti itu!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar nasihat hyungnya yang ia tahu itu adalah wujud dari perasaan tidak rela. "Arrayo.. arra, lain kali aku akan lebih memperhatikannya. Tapi baby.."

"Wae?"

"Kurasa kau harus meminta cordi noona untuk mengganti ukuran bajuku. Bukankah kami hanya mengenakan apa yang diberikan pada kami, eum?"

Yesung membulatkan manik bulan sabitnya menyadari arti ucapan Kyuhyun. "Shireo!" tolaknya.

Sudah pasti ia akan ditertawakan jika mendadak meminta cordi noona mengganti ukuran baju Kyuhyun ke ukuran yang lebih besar. Alasan apa yang harus dia berikan nantinya?

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau ingin mengganti ukuran bajuku, baby hyungie?"

"Tapi kau bisa mengatakannya sendiri, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Apa seperti ini.. 'Noona, tolong ganti ukuran bajuku. Yesungie hyungku tersayang bilang kalau dia tidak suka pakaianku yang terlalu ketat dan cenderung menampilkan lekuk tubuhku~' eum?" Kyuhyun memperagakan ucapannya untuk menggoda Yesung.

"Yakk~!" bariton Yesung meninggi. Sial.. kenapa Kyuhyun selalu bisa membuatnya malu seperti ini?

"Hahaha.. aku bercanda baby. Sudah sudah, lebih baik kita tidur sekarang.. aku akan melakukan apa pun sesuai yang kau minta.." tangan kiri Kyuhyun bergerak untuk menarik selimut kemudian memeluk tubuh Yesung. Mengikis jarak yang ada diantara keduanya.

Yesung tidak menolak sedikitpun. Ia menyamankan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. "Gomawo Kyunie.."

"Sama-sama baby.."

.

**_Chu~_**

.

Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Yesung. "Selamat tidur baby.. Saranghae.."

"Nado Kyunie, saranghae.."

Keduanya mulai menutup mata mereka dan memasuki alam mimpi masing-masing.

Kebahagiaan itu tercipta karena kepercayaan yang mereka miliki. Selama mereka saling berpegangan satu sama lain, tak ada masalah yang perlu mereka risaukan. Berbicara dan saling memahami.. begitulah hubungan mereka berjalan mengikuti alur cerita yang tertulis dalam buku harian Tuhan.

.

.

.

**_###===END===###_**

.

.

.

Hehe~ kkeut^^ Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa memposting cerita oneshoot seperti ini. Author sedang tidak sanggup membuat cerita series -_-

.

Otte? Apa yang ingin cukup menarik atau mengecewakan? Ayaya~ apapun itu, aku akan menerima dengan senang hati segala review dari kalian..

.

Gomawo untuk yesung-stan, kyuhyun-stan or kyusung-stan yang sudah mau baca cerita" penuh kebingungan milikku /bow/ sampai jumpa dilain waktu ~ paii paii ~ chu ~^^


End file.
